Perfect
by Pabuthefireferret
Summary: After Phantom Plant, the things that you don't get to see. Danny's figuring out that the popularity and fame isn't quit what it's cracked up to be.
1. Chapter 1

Perfect.

Chapter 1

We were flying around, Sam's head rested gently on my shoulder, and her eyes were closed. After the day that we've had, I wanted to do the exact same. I smiled at her sleeping body, she looked so...peaceful when she slept. Perfect. But I've known her forever; but even that, if I said that to her face, she would denied it. Which makes it more believable.

We've been flying around Michigan for hours, and it was well into the night. I yawned and flew toward her house.

When I got to her house, the living room light was on; not sure if her parents knew or not of my secret identity, I decided the same old, same old. Her bedroom. I secretly love her bedroom, although I'm not one for dark colors but It goes together fittingly. And it always smelled of her. Lavender and Lilac. Which is the most wonderful smell I've ever smelled in my life on earth. Plus the Ghost Zone, but everyone there smells like old lady and death. Not really appealing. But her...beauty.

When I got into her bedroom, I lightly shook her awake in my arms. She slowly opened her eyes looking into mine. She smiled, and I was already smiling down at the sleeping beauty in my arms.

"Morning, Danny" Sam said getting her senses back.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty" I said back at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh...Are you as tired as I am-was?" She said.

"Yeah, kinda. But I liked watching you sleep" I said back at her.

"Danny, it's been a long day." she placed a hand on my cheek "Please get some rest. I'll see you this afternoon." She said standing out of my arms.

"Uh...okay. You're' probably right." I said feeling my eyelids draw sleepier

"I always am" She said gently kissing my cheek.

"I'll get some sleep, if you do" I said, she nodded

"Goodnight, Daddy" she said sarcastically

"Goodnight, Sammy" I said kissing her forehead and making my way to the window, I flew in. I almost didn't hear her skuff about her mother's nickname name I used on her. But all I though was, 'She better get used to it'. I chuckled softly and flew home, leaving her to go get some sleep. As I was flying I also realized I needed sleep too.

By the time I got home, I flew right to my room. The door to my bedroom was open, I decided to close it for some privacy. Too bad my door doesn't close...quietly. Even when I tried to make it quit as possible, it never works out like that. I walked to my bed waiting for someone to come in and ask me, 'Danny, what are you doing home this late?!' But I thought, since ya know I saved the world today they would lay off of me for today.

"Danny?" I hear my mother call throw my door. Nope, same.

"Uh..Yeah mom?" I called back. She opened the door and walked into my room.

"Oh honey, where were you? We haven't seen you since we got back. Well actually, once I figured out that the you wasn't really you, but the Tucker Bot 9000." She said. I kinda was on the verge of laughing my as-butt off, I took them 2 and half years to finally figure that out.

"Oh well yeah. I just had to do a couple of things" I said , I really didn't want to tell my mom that I was hanging with a girl-Sam.

"Once we got back? Oh well try to get some sleep okay?" She said walking over and playing with my hair.

"Okay mom, your not the first one to say that." I said. Mom smiled

"Well Sam's right" She said, I coughed. Mom's really do get you. She walked over to the door. "Well goodnight little world hero" She said before she blow me a kiss, and walked out of the door, closing it behind her. 'World Hero'? I really don't believe that I'm just that. I get that I saved the world but I was just doing my job, to say.

Although I don't feel like a hero, I feel like the happiest man alive. I did save the world, but also I made peace for now with ghosts, including Skulker. My parents examp me, they don't want to hunt me anymore, or quote 'Pull me apart molecule by molecule'. They care about me, they're happy for me. They don't want me to get rid of my powers, or do anything to them. My best friend is happy, hes the new major of the town. Hes happy being in charge, he's happy being himself. The GIW is shut down, permanently. No more of them hunting me or anything, all thanks to Tucker. Valerie also quit hunting me, seeing that i'm actually a hero, and good not evil. And one of the most happiest things, is that I got the girl. I got my best friend, that I've had a crush on since Freshman year. Samantha Manson. My girlfriend. I've been in love with her for just as long as that. And God, she feels the same. She loves me back. The goth beauty is mine. And all mine. Forever.

I feel asleep with a huge grin on my face. The happiest man in the world, scratch that, the whole universe.

**Too Short Chapter. Second up now! **


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect.

Chapter 2

DannYPhantom1999- Sorry guys, I lied about posting the next chapter. But my computer crashed on me, and had to wait until I could get it fixed. But here it is. Again sorry, but hope you like it! R&R!

* * *

"Danny, wake up!" I heard a voice yell from over me. I groaned rolling over to face whoever was yelling at me, but kept my eyes closed.

"Danny, hun. Wake up!" Sams voice said again. I growled and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the other side of me.

"Ugg! Danny, not that this isn't nice, but can you get up?" Sam said, she was on the other side of me with my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Just 5 more minutes?" I growled tightening my grip on her.

"Danny, babe, it's one o'clock in the afternoon, time to get up. Even little Ghost-Boy, has to get up. So get up Danny!" Sam said rolling around so that she was facing me.

"One condition," I said puckering out my lips, she growled and kissed me. Sadly it was only a quick kiss so it only lasted for a millisecond it felt like, so to make it last longer, I bit her bottom lip. So when she pulled away, I still had ahold of her bottom lip, tugging it toward me.

"Danny!" She yelled, while I still was kissing her bottom lip. I sighed after a couple of minutes of kissing, and her yelling at me that I needed to get up, I stopped let go of her lip.

"Hate you" I pouted crossing my arms over my chest, sticking out my bottom lip.

"No you don't! You love me!" Sam said like a five year old. I chucked, and un-crossed my arms.

"Yeah, I know. No matter how hard that I try, I can't stop it" I said, she climbed on me and kissed me.

"Now you got to get up" She said climbing off of me and walking out of the room closing the door behind her.

After the door closed I sighed, and got up. I went to my closet and grabbed a random clean shirt, pulled it over my head, then grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on too. After done getting dressed I went to the bathroom and pulled a hand through my hair, making it randomly messy like usual. Then walked out of the bathroom, and down the stairs to the kitchen, for some breakfast, well late breakfast or lunch.

When I got to the kitchen I only saw my sister, and Sam in there, I assume that my parents are in the basement working on some kind of ghost hunting things.

"Morning...I meen afternoon" I said raiding the fridge for something to eat.

"Afternoon Danny" Jazz said getting up and coming behind me, kissing me on the cheek. I blushed, rubbing the spot that she kissed.

"What was that for?" I asked smiling at her.

"I don't know, prode I guess" She said walking back to her spot. While I got a glass of milk from the fridge and sitting on the counter watching my sister and my girlfriend sit next to each other at the table.

"Sooo...Sam how was it like to kiss Danny Phantom?" I had to take a sip of milk right when she said that. I coughed almost making it spit out of my mouth, when the milk went down I was still choking on the milk. I looked over at Sam and she was as red as I probably was right then and there.

"Excuse me?" I asked when I got over chowking

"Oh come on guys really, you kissed in the out and open in, although I think I was the only one that did see" Jazz said.

"So when you said you were proud, that's what you meant? That me and Sam got together? Really?!" I said

"Jez, Danny. The proud of you part wasn't only a little bit of that. But saving the world was most of that" Jazz said

"Well anyways... what are Mrs. and Mr. Fenton up to?" Sam asked. I looked at her, and put my hands together shaking them, mouthing 'Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!' She smiled looking at Jazz.

"There in the basement working on-" Jazz started

"Okay I'm going to go see what they're working on. Bye ladies" I said walking over to the table and kissing them both on the cheek.

"Wow thanks Danny" Sam said as I was leaning over to kiss them, sarcastically.

"I promise to make this up to you later" I whispered into her ear.

"You better" She said pulled on the collar of my shirt, making my face follow, and kiss.

"Ahh! Isn't that cute?" Jazz said from behind us.

"Okay!" I said pulling away from Sam and walking to the lab downstairs.

When I got down stairs and into the lab, I saw that my parents were working on some new ghost hunting equipment. I lend over their shoulders to look at what they were making, right when my ghost sense when off. I turned toward the direction of the portal, to just see the Box Ghost come out. I smiled at him, when ghost, and floated up so that I was eye level with the guy.

"Hey Box Ghost, hunt any new UPS stores lately?" I asked him.

"Fear me, World Saver of the...World!" He answered I rolled my eyes

"Can't you just go bug Skulker or Ember or...I could send you up to Vlad and you can bug him?" I said.

"No! No, anything but that, suck me into that thermos!" He said I chuckled

"Will do" I said getting the thermos out from my pocket and pointing it at the Box Ghost sucking him into it, but not without a Beware! I laughed, and heard the slight sound of clicking noise from behind me, but before I could turn around I heard a familiar voice.

"Eat ectoplasm ghost!" My dad's voice said, and I heard the machine fire up. But before I could yell I heard another voice.

"NO! Jack, you're going to hit Danny!" My moms voice said I was already turned around looked at my dad with the thing in his hands, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, dad. Remember it's me, Danny." I said holding my hands above my head, and floated down to the ground and turn human.

"Oh, Danny. Yeah I guess I forgot." My dad said rubbing the back of his neck like I do. "Sorry, son"

"S'okay dad" I said rubbing my eyes.

"So...you knew that ghost?" My dad asked me changing the subject, which on my count I was happy of.

"Yeah, sadly. He's been 'hunting' the town since I could remember. Hes the Box Ghost, not really a big threat, but he will annoy you to death if you aren't careful" I said.

"The Box Ghost?" My dad laughed, "What does he hunt, UPS stores?" My laughed harder. I chuckled.

"Yep. The most stupidest ghost there is. And his powers are pretty stupid too. All he does is the power to control boxes, and make them fly around. Scary." I said, and my dad laughed harder.

"Do you know all the ghosts in the ghost zone?" My mom asked while dad was rolling around the floor, dying from laughter.

"Um, not all of them, but most. All the ones I've met from fights or experiences. But Sam has this book that mentions some of the ghosts and their legend in the ghost zone." I said back, chuckling every time I would look at dad rolling on the floor.

"Oh. Hey Danny, do you think you could tell us some of the ghosts. Just so we know what we're going up against?" She said. I motioned for her to take a sit, she did, and dad joined us after he gathered himself.

"Okay, so Skulker. One of the guys that I mentioned before. Hes probably rated a...6 or 7. I've never lost to the guy, but he sure does put up a well fight. He claims to be the ghost zones greatest hunter, and wants my pelt on the foot of his bed." I paused, and they both shuddered "I know gross, but the guy is about..." I held up a hand, take my two fingers and making them about 3 inches "tall. Also his suit is full of all kinds of weaponeer, and if it hits you it hurts"

"Okay" the both said at the same time. I took a deep breath

"Okay, umm Ember McLain, a real brat rock star that wants to take over the world with people chanting her name. I give her...5 maybe not a big threat, but she'll get you on her guitar spells" I said that and blushed deep red remembering our last fight.

"Umm..." I said

"Nocturn. The ghost of dreams." Someone said walking into the lab. I looked up and saw Sam and Jazz walking into the lab, I smiled at her to continue. "He can make you go to sleep by using his minions, The SleepWalkers. From then on he can control what happens in your dream, and feeds off from sleep. I give him...7 or 8. Just because if he ends up putting you to sleep, theres only one way to wake you up in your dream, useless you get 'Surprised' inside your dreams" She said and looked at me, which I blushed once again.

"Wow, guys you need to slow down I can't write this fast enough" my dad said writing on the palm of his hands.

"You know Mr. Fenton, Team Phantom could get together and write this all out of you guys. So you'll always have it. Like a book or something" Sam said.

"Yeah, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and me could all work on one part of it. We could have it done quicker that way. And you'll get all access from first class primary sources" Jazz said

"That's a great a idea, Sam!" My dad be allowed. Then beat down so that he was breathing in my ear. "You should just tell her you like her know, so that she doesn't go off to some high rich folk. We could use another smart one in the family." my dad whispered into my ear. My dad was never able to keep quiet even when talking he would always be doing something loud and was one of those times, I could see Sam's cheeks grow red as he talked.

"Dad! One; she's already my girlfriend, and I really don't plan on proposing to her anytime soon. Second; I'll get your book done, with all of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, with the help of the rest of Team Phantom. Okay?" I said standing up from my chair.

"Okay son, but seriously. It's never too early to think about marriage" my dad said.

"Okay! Dad, I'm taking Sam and Jazz, and we're going to City Hall to see Tucker. Bye" I said pulling Sam and Jazz behind me. When we finally got up stairs and into the living room, I let go of Jazz's hand but held Sams. We walked to the front of the door Jazz behind me and Sam. I got to the door, turned and knobe and opened the door almost being blinded of light.

When I finally regained my eye sight, I saw almost a hundred people standing before me. All paperize. All Fangirls. All towns people, and some that weren't. All wanting to talk to the great Danny Phantom and his girlfriend, and sister.

"Danny! Danny! Danny!" They all screamed when they saw me. The crowd of people pushed their way through each other to get to us on the top step.

"Danny, how long have you been Danny Phantom?" said one reporter

"Danny, Danny, how is it like having the whole world know your secret?" said another

"Danny, what exactly happened that you became half ghost?" said one more

"Danny, Danny, Danny" they all screamed. I looked over, trying to find Sam and Jazz, I saw them with their own little circle of paperize.

"Sam, what's it like being Danny Phantoms girlfriend?" one asked Sam

"Jazz, what's it like having Danny Phantom as your younger brother?" one asked Jazz. It seemed like whenever one person would ask a question, someone else would come up with a similar question. Sam was fighting off papersize questions about what's it like being my girlfriend. While Jazz was dealing with questions about being on Team Phantom, and about being related to me.

Having enough of all of this nonsense, I pushed my through the people and found Sam.

"Sam, Danny. What's it like being the new celebrity couple in the world?" one asked.

"Great" I answered pushed even more through the crown while I was towing Sam around . I finally found Jazz blocking view of the flashing lights of the cameras.

I was getting really sick of this, so I through both my arms around Sam and Jazz's waist, pulled them toward me, and when ghost. All the paperiza covered their eyes as the bright light from my going ghost blinded them. I flew invisible so that no one could track us down or see us, and flew toward City Hall.

When we finally got to City Hall, it looked like Tucker was having just as much luck with the papersize than we were at the house. But the paperize were outside and I assumed that Tucker was in his office. I phased through the front door, and landed on the other side of the door.

We walked down the hall of City Hall, me holding Sam's hand, while Jazz was walking close beside me. When we got to a big double door room, I raised a hand a knocked on the door, thinking that he might be in a meeting or anything. The door opened and a large, well built man, wear a tux that looked like something that a person from the Secret Service would wear.

"Uh, may I help you?" the man asked in a snotty voice.

"Ah, yeah. We're here to see... Mr. Foley" I said I don't think calling him Tucker or Mr. Mayor would be right turm.

"Well do you have a meating?" he asked

"Um...no but could you just tell him that his best friends are here to see him, please" I said getting kinda impatient with the guy, but Sam squeezed my hand to comfort.

"Ugh, give me a minute" the guy said rolling his eyes and closing the door disappearing from our view.

"Well he was charming" Jazz said. Minutes later the guy came back with a fake smile plastered on his face.

" will see you now" the man said opening up the door wide letting the three of us in the room. I snarled at the man starting to lose my cool, but Sam moved her hand, and intertwined our fingers together, giving me a squeeze. I smiled and I think I was starting to blush.

The room looked like a lesser version of the Oval Office. The room wa a good size room, with blue carpet flooring, gray painted walls, and a huge desk in the middle of the room. Tucker was sitting at the desk sipping on something that looked like chocolate milk in a glass. His big tall, Abraham looking hat was hung up on a rack that was mounted on the wall by the door where we came in. He wore a long 18th century looking tuxedo jacket that split down to his butt, with a dark gray shirt underneath. He didn't notice us right away, because he was looking quite interested in what was on his computer screen that he facing him.

When we walked to the center of the room, right in sight, Tucker turned his attention to us. His eyes light up, and I smiled, and he pushed his chair back and quickly walked toward us. I saw the way that he got up he was going to give himself a headrush, but didn't show any signs.

"Guys! Jazz!" he said as he hugged my sister. He let go of her and skipped me and looked at Sam.

"Sam!" he cried as he grasped hold of Sam. He pulled her away making us drop our hands, which was really upsetting. I know that Tucker is my best friend, and Sam's too, but something about seeing my best friend, or a guy hugging her, something dwelled inside of me. Kinda a smaller version of her hanging with Gregor/Ellet. God, I hate that guy! But he soon let go of her stood in front of me.

"Dude!" he said holding out his arm to me

"Dude!" I said back holding out my arms away from my body.

"Danny!" he bellowed grasping me in a hug. He squeezed me tight, and I returned the manly hug. It was nice seeing him, I haven't really seen him that much this week. From the start of the Disasteroid, me losing my powered and become selfish little brat. I haven't really seen his that much, and I missed the 'Best Friend' time that the three of us used to do together.

"Hey, Tuck, your going to hurt my boyfriend" Sam said getting Tuckers attention, he was kind of squeezing the life out of me. Tucker loosened his grip on me then let go, looking at me in the eye with a real confused look.

"Eep?" he squeaked in a really loud in a high pitched girl sound.

"Yeah, Tuck. Eep" I said chuckling. Sam grabbed my hand again and intertwined our fingers again like before.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you two! Finally!" Tucker said throwing his arms around me and Sam's neck, and pulling us into another hug. Making a pact not to stop holding hands with Sam again, I gripped her hand tightened so she couldn't pulled her hand away. We both put our free arm around Tucker and sarcastically patting his back.

After our hugs, we all settled down around each other at the desk. Tucker sat in his 'Big boy' chair, while the three of us sat on the other side in separate chairs. Sadly I couldn't hold Sam's hand in our chairs so I started to pout like a 5 year old.

"So how's it been being Mayor at 16 years old?" Sam asked

"I don't know, it's pretty cool, I guess. Everyone does what I say, and it get down when I want it. Oh, and get this, I get to make whatever laws I want!" Tucker said. I remember the last time Tucker wanted to be in control, it didn't actually go well. But I have faith in Tucker.

"So I guess 'Mini-shirt Friday', makes a comeback" Sam said rolling her eyes. I groaned in disgust the thought. That was the most stupidest idea ever. All the guys in the town looking at all the girls. Including Sam. Ugg!

"Oh," Tucker said hearing my grown "The 'Mine' girl phase. You don't want any other guy looking the wrong way with our girl. And now that you're in a relationship, you think it is now demining to girls" Tucker said. I blushed at the idea, that he was correct, and now Sam knew it. I snack lower in the chair, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well I think its cute" Sam said getting up and walking over to me, bending down and kissing me on the lips. I straightened up in my chair, placing a hand on her check.

"Ahh, so cute. But do you guy think you could do that latter?" Jazz said. Sam and I turned to look at her, both of us blushing big and bright. Sam walked back to her seat and I rubbed my cheeks to get the redness to fade away.

"No, but really I wasn't going to use that law. But I did make some that I think you guys would like, putting Team Phantom first" he said turning his computer monitor so that the three of us could see. We all leaned forward in our chairs to get a better look.

"No ghost hunters, may come within 30 feet of any ghost" I read the first law outloud. "Thats a good one, but what about you guys. If you guys can't get close to any of the ghosts I fight how will you guys be able to get me out of trouble?" I asked

"Well see, Team Phantom is now part of the World Security. Team Phantom saves people just like the cops do. So instead of the Ghost Getters, were the Ghost Fighters. We fight the ghost that try and harm others. Not exactly Ghost Hunters because we aren't trying to get the ghosts and harm them just because their ghost. We only capture the ones that try and harm others." Tucker explained.

"Okay" I said slowly "But how did you do this? Don't you only control the state?" I asked

"Lets just say, I had to explain this idea to a couple of important people"

"No way" I said.

"Way" he said

"Papersize, may not come 50 feet near the Fenton's, Manson's, or the Foley's residents. When out, it their control of them." Jazz read off

"Exactly, when we're out at say the mall or something, the states says that unless the property owners say that they can't follow you guys around. But the state did say if you guys say 'go away' or something, they have to listen" Tucker said

"Good" I said

"Any ghost hunting group try to hunt Danny Phantom, or any other Team Phantom relative, friend, girlfriend, boyfriend, member, or anyone that has daily contact with them, will be arrested at the stop." Sam read off.

"What about the GWI?" I asked

"Shut down permanently" Tucker said

"Good riddance" I said. Throughout the next hour we talked about new laws that Tucker came up with and caught up on what we've been doing. The sun started to set, and I said goodbye to Tuck.

"By guys thanks for coming, I'll see you guys latter" Tucker said. We waved goodbye to Tucker and I went ghost, grabbing ahold of Jazz's and Sam's waist like before, and flew out of the roof and toward my house to drop off Jazz. I wanted to have a little alone time with my girlfriend tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry it took so long to put this up, my computer crashed and I had to wait for it to get fixed to post. But, anyways, here it chapter 3 of **_**Perfect. **_**Enjoy. **

Chapter 3

After invisibly dropping Jazz off at the house, I flew Sam toward the park. When we got there I picked a spot where there were not people and gently setting her down on the soft grass, while I went back to human.

"So are you going to tell me why were here?" Sam asked smiling up at me. I never noticed before how much that I've-we've changed over the past couple of years. I've grown to almost 6 feet, now Sam is about at the height of my upper chest. Also that we've both grown muckles from ghost hunting, I already knew Sam was in shape, but now I'm stronger than her.

"Just for some...I don't know...alone time, I guess. Since everywhere we go there's someone right their." I said. She slipped her arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine around her waist.

"Alone time sounds nice" she said going on to her tippy toes and kissing me on the lips. I know that it probably sound really corny, but everytime I kiss her its like fireworks going off in my head, were you never get bored, and just when it over, it keeps going. I smiled against her lips. I moved my hands from around her waist to her head, putting them through her hair, and bring her closer to me, deepening the kiss a little.

When we pulled away, we were inches apart. I was still smiling, and she started smiling.

"Hi" I said, then mentally smacked myself in the butt for saying something so stupid. But she laughed, her cute little laugh.

"Hi, Danny" she said sweetly

"Have I ever told you how cute your laugh is?" I asked. She laughed again.

"No you haven't," she said

"Oh, well, your laugh is so, so, so cute" I said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, have I ever told you, how cute your hair is?" Sam said

"Nope," I said taking a hand from out of her waist and messed up my hair. "Still cute?" I asked

"Still adorable" she said putting a hand to my check.

"Have I ever told you how I love that you're a goth?" I asked

"No" she said

"Well I do. I would still love you if you were like your parents, but I especially love that you a goth. You're not like the other girls in the world, you don't care what others think, and your special. And I can't believe that guys aren't lined up to go out with you." I said and she smiled, her eyes softening.

"You are so sweet!" she said kissing my cheek and I grinded.

"Do you know how much I love your ghost half?" she asked

"Niatta" I said

"Well I do. I always loved you, but you being half ghost gives you originally, nothing anyones ever seen before. Danny Phantom is someone no other person has a part of them. Sure a lot of guys have good looks, but none of them is a ghost fighting superhero and the most cutest, handsomest, guy on the planet. And someone that solve my heart when we first met, and that I'm totally in love with and-" Sam said. I didn't give her time to finish, I didn't need her to. I kissed her off guard, but once she regained what was happening she let it. She opened her mouth to let me in, and I did.

When we pulled away we were both out of breath from the kiss, but I needed to say something right away.

"Sammy I've been in love with you since I saw you, I just didn't get the guts to do it anytime because I thought that you never felt the same. But I've known forever now that, Samantha Manson i'm completely, and utterly in love with you." this time I didn't get to finish my sentence she kissed me. It was quicker than the first, because my stomach got the best of me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She nodded sweetly. "Nasty Burger, okay?" I asked.

"Of course" she said. I dropped my hands from her waist, and intertwined my fingers with hers, and we started our way toward the Nasty Burger.

* * *

"No way," I said chuckling, popping another french fry in my mouth

"Way, I never knew she was interested in boys. It usually homework, school, work." Sam said laughing.

"Jazz, asking you for boy advice. Did she say who, maybe I know him." I said

"Ahh you do know him" she said

"Who is it?" I asked

"I'm not saying" she said

"Come on, tell. It's not like it's Dash, or Tucker or something" I said laughing at my own joke. She laughed a couple chuckles sarcastically.

"Yeah," she said again sarcastically. I stopped laughing.

"It's not Dash is it?" I said nervously

"No, it's not Dash" she said. My eyes went wide.

"No, no, no. No, it is not Tucker, tell me this is just some new boyfriend joke" I said, she shook her head.

"I wish it were too. I actually kinda laughed like you did, which kinda made her mad, but come on Tucker!" she said

"Ugh, it kinda gross" I said

"Well thats probably what Tucker says about you and me" she said

"Oh come on, they've been calling you and me lovebirds, trying to me to tell you." I said

"I know but it Tucker!" she said laughing

"Whatever, could we stop talking about my 18 year old sister having a crush on my 16 year old best friend, that just so happens to be the mayor" I said

"Agreed" she said. I saw the manager walk by; a middle aged guy, wearing a blue button up, and dress pants, opposed to the regular Nasty Burger attire.

"Oh, excuse me." I said waving him down, and noticed me and turned to our table. "Could we-"

"Oh, Mr. Fenton." he said holding out his hand to me "I'm Mr. Miller, manager of the Nasty Burger. And let me tell this is a great honor to have you in here" he said. I took his hand in a shack.

"Uh, hi, and thanks. But I was wondering if we could get a check" I said

"Oh, don't you worry about it , you and your girlfriends meals are on the house. No charge" he said turning away to another table.

"No" I said getting up from the booth and grabbing the man shoulder. "I would like a check. I'm just a normal 16 year old boy, here with his girlfriend on a date. Okay, so could I have that check please. Money's no object." I said to the man.

"Okay Mr. Fenton, I'll get it right away" he said walking away smiling. I looked around feeling twenty pairs of eye on me, after I stood up. I sat back down at the table, and the manager came around with a leather black case, that holds the checks. I nodded to him, and grabbed the check before Sam could.

$21.13

I got my wallet out of my back pocket and pulled out $30, and stuck it in the case, and pushed it to the edge of the table, for the man to get on the way by.

"No, Danny let me pay for it" Sam said getting money out. The manager walked by taking the case, and I stuck out my tongue at Sam.

"Ha! No, I already paid" I cheered

"Let me pay you then. Danny, i'm filthy rich. Let me pay" she offered

"No. It's on me" I assured

"Danny, stop being sexist. I can pay" she argued

"I know you can pay. And I'm not being sexist, I want to pay for you" I said. She smiled, and put her money back in her pocket. The manager came back and dropped off the change.

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton." He said shaking my hand again. I stood, and offered a hand to Sam she took it, and I head out the door.

"Danny, that was a 15% over tip." she said

"You're not the only one that generous." I said

"You already do enough" she said, and I smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton!" I heard a voice yell from behind us. I turned around and saw the manager sticking his head out the door, and yell to us.

"Don't mention it!" I yelled back, and he smiled, then disappeared back to the restaurant.

"So where are we going now?" Sam asked, as we swung our hand as we walked.

"I don't know, a movie?" I asked.

"That sounds... perfect" she said smiled

* * *

When we got to the theater, we got tickets for Dead Teacher 4, something that we were both dying to see. When we got into the theater we sat in our normal seats that we usually sit during the movies when it the three of us. The theater was packed, and mostly everyone wasn't staring at the screen, but me and Sam. I had my arm draped over her shoulder, and her head lying on my shoulder.

Almost half way through the movie, the 'Oh so familiar' blue mist traveled out of my mouth.

"What's wrong? Ghost?" Sam asked feeling me tense.

"Uh-huh" I said. Then the Box Ghost flew through the roof. I stood up, when ghost. "Wow, weird" I said, I didn't have to hide of anything to go ghost. I flew up to face him.

"Dude, didn't I already beat you this morning?" I asked him.

"Yes child! And fear me, I have come on a request from Skulker!" Box ghost bellowed.

"What does he want?" I groaned getting really annoyed. "And could you make this quick, I'm kinda on a date" I said

"He wants you and your friends, from yesterday to come to his house! He said that he wanted to show you something!" he said.

"Could it wait?" I said

"NO! Box Ghost waits for no one!" he said disappearing. The people in the theater cheered, I think they thought that I beat him of something.

"What was that about?" Sam asked when I got to her, and turned human.

"Uh, Box Ghost wants you, Tucker, Jazz, and me to go to the Skulkers house because he wants to show us something." I said

"Do you think it a trap or something?" she asked

"Na, I don't think so, I mean, why would Skulker send Box Ghost after me to have me come to his place. It's too obvious for him" I said

"Okay then, lets go" she said picking up our popcorn that was setting in her lap.

"Are you sure? I mean it's cutting our date short, because of Skulker" I said

"Of course, I mean, we'll have many more dates. What's one?" she said. I smiled after she said that. Many dates, with her. God, once again, luckiest guy on the earth. No, the world!

* * *

I flew home with Sam in my arms, once again, and her arms around my neck. Once I touched down at the house I was inside the living room hoping that I would find my parents, and Jazz. I still had Sam in my arms, which secretly; I loved flying her around, her looking up at me with a smile on her face, smelling her scent, and looking into her beautiful eyes. Plus she weighed nothing. Nothing! I'm not kidding either, with her being a vegetarian; she's too skinny for her own good. And me having 'Super Powers' and having 'Super Straight' I can lift things that and tons and tons and tons size of my weight with ease. So Sam weighed literally nothing to me.

I walked to the kitchen where I thought I heard something that sounded like the water in the sink running, and pans bashing together. I walked into the kitchen, where I saw my mom putting dishes away into the cabinet, and my dad holding his stomach leaning back in the chair at the table.

I sat Sam down carefully on the linoleum on the floor. Her boots hit the floor making a sweet, light, 'thump' sound catching the attention of both my parents.

"Oh, Danny we didn't hear you come in" my mother said turning her attention to the sound, then back down at what she was doing. Obviously, they didn't hear me. If they did they would wander why I haven't been home all day, and why Jazz came home earlier, while I didn't say where I was going.

"Uh, ghost powers. It has that effect on people" I said. "Anyways, um do you think you would want to do to the ghost zone with me?" I asked. I really don't think they've ever even gone into the ghost zone. I mean, I know they have, that whole situation with Sam making me and Tucker go with her to summer camp with the rest of half the student body. But still, I don't think that they've gone into the Ghost Zone before.

"The Ghost Zone? Sure! But why? Is something wrong?" she responded.

"Um, not really. The Box Ghost-" my dad cut me off by laughing again at the ghost. "Came and wanted me, and you guys to come to Skulkers house, for some unknown reason." I continued, watching my dad fall backwards in the chair laughing.

"Oh, sure" she said putting the dishes in the cabinet, then picking my dad off of the floor.

"Could you go get Jazz and my parents inside the Speeder, while I got get Tucker?" I turned to Sam.

"Sure" she said smiling and turned to go up the stairs, but I stopped her grabbing her arm gently. I pulled on her arm, to make her stumble toward me, then putting her hands on my stomach to stop her self. I bent down, so that I was centimeters away from her ear, and whispered into it.

"I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise... again." I said feeling the guilt eating me on the inside. She smiled as she responded.

"Danny, really. I don't mind. And it was really fun, what we had of our first date. But really," I put a sympathetic smile on and bent down again, this time brushing her earlobe with my lips.

"I love you" I mumbled and kissed her cheek pushing her face the other way. She rolled her eyes, when I straightened up and put a puppy dog grin on my face, that I used to give my parents when I was younger.

"Ugh. Love you too, Danny" she replied slyly, looking the other way. I smiled a little, before phasing throw the ceiling getting Tucker.


End file.
